Jurassic World Evolution
'''Jurassic World: Evolution 'is an upcoming park-building video game developed by Frontier Developments and expected for release on consoles and personal computers on June 12th, 2018. Summary "''Jurassic World: Evolution evolves players’ relationship with Jurassic World, placing them in control of operations on the legendary island of Isla Nublar and the surrounding islands of the Muertes Archipelago. Players will build their own Jurassic World as they bioengineer new dinosaur breeds and construct attractions, containment, and research facilities. Every choice leads to a different path and spectacular challenges arise when ‘life finds a way." Characters Below is a list of characters confirmed to be in the game so far: * Ian Malcolm, voiced by Jeff Goldblumhttp://ew.com/movies/2018/03/13/jurassic-world-evolution-jeff-goldblum-exclusive/ * Cabot Finch * Dr Kajal Dua - Science division * Issac Clement - Entertainment division * George Lambert - Security division Vehicles Below is a list of vehicles confirmed to be in the game so far: * Gyrosphere Dinosaurs Below is a list of dinosaurs confirmed to be in the game so far: *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Camarasaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Chasmosaurus'' *''Deinonychus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Gallimimus '' *Kentrosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Struthiomimus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' Structures Below is a list of buildings and attractions confirmed to be in the game so far: * Gyrosphere Valley * Helipad * Innovation Center * Monorail Gallery Screenshot-11.jpg|''T. rex'' based on Roberta roaring on jeep c090d24a16554e75a7924c9c3f119d5e.jpeg|''T. rex'' chasing worker after it breaks out jurassic world evolution.png|''T. rex'' breaking out 20914354_1465513453537551_9190031007825814016_n.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'', Apatosaurus, Triceratops and Stegosaurus in the Gyrosphere valley near the Main Street teaserpic-40749.jpg|Parasaurs grazing just outside of the T. rex paddock jurassic-1503259157744_270h.jpg|Baby T. rex eye in egg Jurassic-world-evolution-330x220.jpg|''T. rex'' in its' paddock E1D5A236-CE7B-4A4C-841C-A42F641E2F33.jpeg|Sauropods in the sunset 83E7FA1F-4A76-4203-9208-6243117FF817.png|Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs, Triceratops and Parasaurs moving through the Gyrosphere valley. 22196388_1961462387427871_8017236361981380737_n.jpg|Raptor 22196380_1961462494094527_1712046677901557425_n.jpg 22279899_1961462484094528_1300423233254983021_n.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' wondering around 22221485_1961462477427862_3378383955855483040_n.jpg 22228494_1961462400761203_2336217346020570119_n.jpg|''T. rex'' vs Triceratops 22279488 1961462340761209 4439424194606009085 n.jpg 22282015 1961462327427877 2321761060385185909 n.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-3-1024x576.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-4-1024x576.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-6-1024x576.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-5-1024x576.jpg New-jurassic-world-evolution-game-screenshots--gameplay-footage-unveiled-7.jpg JW-Evolution-In-Game-Rex.png JWE-G1-1024x576.jpg JWE-G4-1024x576.jpg jurassic_world_evolution_fx17-8-1024x576.jpg jurassic_world_evolution_fx17-2-1024x576.jpg Screenshot 2017-10-07 at 10.35.56 PM.png|Digsite screen Screenshot 2017-10-07 at 11.38.28 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 11.24.30 AM.png|''Deinonychus'' Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 11.24.25 AM.png|''Ceratosaurus'' wandering Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 11.24.11 AM.png|Edmontosaur herd Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.45 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.40 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.52 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.07.42 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.07.47 AM.png Screenshot 2018-02-09 at 3.40.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-09 at 3.40.04 PM.png 79393E89-4D5A-479E-BF53-68C5636BD381.jpeg Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 2.53.01 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 2.52.41 PM.png Jurassic-World-Evolution-Brachiosaurus.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-17 at 12.02.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-17 at 12.05.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.24 AM.png|''Chasmosaurus'' herd Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.27 AM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.16 AM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.20 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.22 PM.png|''Gallimimus'' flock Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.23 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.20 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.14 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-16-14-02-04.png Screenshot 2018-03-16-14-04-17.png Screenshot 2018-03-16-14-05-56.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.29 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 2.44.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 2.44.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 2.43.41 PM.png JWE1.png JWE2.png JWE3.png JWE4.png JWE5.png JWE6.png JWE7.png JWE8.png|''Struthiomimus''. Trivia *Most of the dinosaurs in the trailers seem to be based their film portrayals; the Tyrannosaurus is based on Roberta, the raptors are based on Delta from the [[Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack|Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack]], the Parasaurolophus are based on their Jurassic World/''The Lost World'' versions, the Stegosaurus, the Triceratops and the Ankylosaurus are based on their Jurassic World versions, the Brachiosaurus, the Apatosaurus and the Gallimimus are based on their Fallen Kingdom versions, the Ceratosaurus is based on the Jurassic Park III ''version, and the ''Edmontosaurus is based off the Islanublar.jurassicworld.com version. References External Links Official Facebook Category:Video Games Category:Simulation video game